


Destiny

by moonstone88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstone88/pseuds/moonstone88
Summary: Rowan has spent the last few years trying her hardest to hide who she is from everyone, but that's all about to change. Her world is about to be torn apart but when she starts to put the pieces back together will she find that things can be better with new pieces added in.





	1. search

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, I'm going to try hard to keep up with updates but I warn anyone who starts this journey with me I can be a little terrible at keeping up since life always seem to get in the way.

Rubbing her hand over her neck Rowan tried hard to ignore the throb that had started there. She knew it was the first symptom she had been taught to look out for, but she couldn’t think about it yet without fear clawing at her gut. The last thing she needed right now was fear to take a hold on her mind since it would make it harder to think, so pushing down her bodies reactions she pushed on through the snow her eyes scanning the buildings around her. Most of them were in dire need of repair, roofs missing, walls tumbling across the pavement. This was an area that had been abandoned some time ago, so she hoped it would be as safe as she could make it. There was no way she’d be able to find an inhabited place that would be safe.

The snow falling around her was beginning to stick and she knew soon the place would be blanketed in white hiding the horrors of the past under beauty. Glancing to her right she found a building that looked fairly intact and moved towards it carefully. She couldn’t hear any noise, but the snow buffeted things around her. Taking a breath, she reached the closest wall and pressed her hand against it. The brick was cold biting into her bare skin, but she didn’t move. She felt no vibrations from the wall, so she knew there was no power generator inside.

Carefully not to move to quickly she moved up to the window and looked inside ready to pull back quickly if need be. There was nothing in the room, just rubble and a few pieces of discarded paper. With a small nod to herself she moved along the wall some more coming to another window that looked in on another empty room. When she reached the door, she slipped silently inside and stopped straining her ears for any noise or indication she wasn’t alone.

When nothing reached her, she shook out her coat to dislodge as much snow as possible and moved carefully down the corridor her eyes scanning the empty rooms around her. Soon she was somewhere near the middle of the building and she found a room with no windows, perfect. Slipping inside she let her bag fall to the floor as she circled the room checking it over inch by inch. No window meant she didn’t have to worry about someone looking in on her, and it would be easier for her to heat.

Heading back to her bag she riffled through its contents before she came to a water bottle and pulled it free. Taking a sip of water, she scanned her eyes around and decided the far wall would be the best place to set her things up and so decided that would be the first place she would clear. Once she’d quenched her thirst she set about clearing the rubble away from the wall and making sure it was structurally sound. It took her a few hours but soon she had the room cleared of all the debris and she was happy with what she’d accomplished for the day.

Delving back into her bag she pulled out the provisions she had brought with her and pilled them in the corner. This was not the first heat den that she had prepared so she knew what she would need. This was only a drop of what she needed during her heat, but she could only smuggle so much out at a time. The vacuum packages crinkled under her fingers as she pulled them free of the bottom of her duffel bag glad that she could carry blankets with her in such a small space. 

When she had everything carefully stacked she folded the duffel bag and slipped it inside her back pack hiking it into place before she made a move outside. While she had worked the snow had thickened and was now a foot deep around her. It would thankfully fill in and make sure her tracks were hidden as she moved, and she was thankful for that. She was only thirty minutes from the settlement and the snow didn’t add that much time on her trek back, but it was dark by the time she slipped through the hole in the perimeter fence and skirted her way around the petrol to make it back to her bunk house.

The door creaked so loudly she was sure a guard would be down on her instantly, but no one moved inside as she slipped to her bed and put her back pack under the bed. She shared her room with three other women but none of them were there at the moment, probably still having dinner at the moment. Her stomach growled at the thought of food so sitting quickly she pulled her thick fur lined boots off and stowed them in her trunk, instead slipping the lighter shoes on that most people wore. She did the same with the thick coat she had been wearing, swapping it for a cardigan that brushed her knees. 

Slipping from the dormitory she pulled the cardigan tighter around her as she moved towards the central building where the mess hall was. There was a soft warm golden glow coming from the building which let her know it would be warm and heated when she slipped inside. Her eyes picked up the buzz of many voices before she opened the door and found that the main dining hall was nearly full. 

Rowan grabbed a tray and joined the line behind an Alpha in combat gear. This was a normal sight, the man deep in conversation with someone she couldn’t see in front of him. There seemed to be more and more military every day. This outpost used to be nothing but normal every day people, hence the ruins that were so close to where they all lived, but that had all been abandoned when all the ‘normal’ humans went home. All that was left now were the dynamics who wouldn’t be welcomed back on earth.  
Because there was so few of them now they had long ago abandoned the larger settlements and moved onto the military base which could be controlled so much easier. Rowan understood why it had been done, but it sure as hell had made her life harder. She’d only been a child when they had been left by the Earthers to fend for themselves and life had been a hard slog since.

Her mind was pulled from her thoughts as she moved up in the line and could finally see what her choices for food that evening would be. She lifted her wrist to the bored attendant and he scanned the code with a small nod before she moved forwards. The code told them what her designation was and if she had any extra credits, she didn’t since she had used her extra work hours to buy supplies for her heat. Her designation on her paperwork was Beta, something she had hacked and changed when she had made the move to this encampment. She was good with technology, but no one hear knew that, she’d simply put herself down for grunt work with the Betas. 

She held her tray steady as a woman handed her a plate of mac and cheese with a small smile before giving her a bread roll. Rowan could tell the woman was an Omega, her softly wrinkled cheeks used to smiling from the looks of it. She smiled back and moved down the row before she could give anything away. It was harder to hide her true designation around other Omegas, they just seemed to have a second sense in identifying each other. She collected a bottle of orange juice and a bar of chocolate before taking her tray to a quiet corner. 

She dug into the mac and cheese slowly, savoring every bite of the food. Rowan could feel the heat starting to build in her system, but she still had a day or two before she reached a point where she would have to leave. The scent scrubbing soap she used every day would mask any changes in her scent for a little while longer allowing her to gather the last of her previsions before she had to hide. 

As she finished her food, she slipped the orange juice and chocolate bar into the deep pockets of her cardigan. Usually they didn’t like people hoarding food since it could bring problems of rats but since it wouldn’t be kept in her dorm room for long she knew it wouldn’t be a problem. She toyed with the idea of eating the roll for a moment but decided it best to hide that away as well.

Dropping her tray off at the cleaning station she turned towards the exit, her mind on her evening duties, but that all scattered as she hit a wall and bounced off. She clattered to the floor in a heap, her tailbone jarring as she did sending a shooting pain right up her spine and pulling a pained gasp from her throat. Blurrily she looked up at what she had hit and found a tall and wide Alpha looking down at her. She blinked up at him as he frowned down at her and swallowed thickly. He was huge, she knew of Alphas were always the biggest of them, but this one was easily bigger than any other she had ever laid eyes on.

Her heart was in her throat as she looked up at him waiting to hear what he had to say, but no words passed his lips. Instead he held out his hand and she slipped her smaller one into it. With one good tug he had her on her feet and she nearly toppled over again at his force. Catching herself she pulled her hand back quickly fighting the urge she suddenly had to palm the gland on the side of her neck. Rationally she knew it was because she was close to heat and she wanted to press an Alphas scent against her gland, but it still unnerved her since it was an urge she hadn’t experienced before.

He watched her for a moment, his dark chocolate brown eyes scanning over her body before he stepped around her. She turned to watch his retreating back as he moved, and she could easily see corded muscles moving under the tightness of his t-shirt. She watched him as he pushed his way out of the back double doors that led out to the training yard the military mean used. A long whistle behind her tore her eyes from where he had disappeared, and she turned in time to see Elizabeth step up beside her. She short blonde’s eyes were slightly wide as she wrapped a hand arm Rowan’s arm and pulled her slightly.

“I’m surprised he didn’t bite your head off,” she whispered as she leant closer to Rowan conspiratorially.  
Rowan frowned at her words but didn’t say anything, she had no idea who had been or what Elizabeth was referring to, but she knew she was about to find out. She loved her friend dearly, but Elizabeth was a gossip.

“That was Blake Winters, he’s been transferred in from one of the outer colonies. Apparently, he’s here because they are looking to make this place into another colony not just an outpost. He’d supposedly some big battle warn soldier that has some major pull,” ok Rowan was starting to get why Elizabeth was so in awe of the man, but she didn’t get why she would have expected him to bite Rowan’s head off for an accident.

“Lily who works in intake said that he nearly snapped a Beta nurses hand off when the man had tried to do a physical,” Elizabeth’s whispered words sent a shiver down her spine and she had to admit to herself it wasn’t just from fear.

Now that made sense with everything she knew about the battle-hardened Alphas, their instincts always seemed to be closer to the surface than even other Alphas. She understood now why Elizabeth had been so taken aback, usually any contact even accidental would set a man like that off. She laid her hand over Elizabeth’s and gave her friends a little squeeze with a small smile to try and hide the fear that was spiking in her system, why hadn’t he reacted that way.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blake stalked through the snow ignoring the looks from the other males around him. None of them had seen any real action, only here to make sure that any of the earthers that had been left behind didn’t cause any trouble. He doubted highly if any of them had spilled a drop of blood once in all their time in the service. He didn’t like how much blood was on his own hands, but he also found it hard to respect Alphas that chose postings like this and didn’t go to the front lines. He was only there because his team deserved a much-needed break before they went back out there.

As he moved his mind filled with bright green eyes of the Beta who had banged into him. Usually her actions would have resulted in his anger, but as she had looked up at him something had stilled in his mind and it had caused his anger to die before kindling proper. She had seemed more fragile than Betas usually were, her bone structure softer, and her eyes had been like deep calming pools as he looked into them. Something about her had all his Alpha senses spiking, and he had no idea why.

Pushing into the building his team had been given he headed for the common room and found it mostly empty. Sinking onto a couch he scrubbed his hand across his face as he tried to chase her face from his mind.

“Alright?” the voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see his second stood in front of him offering him a beer.

He took the bottle with a short nod and the other man settled into a seat across from him. Raphael had been his second ever since he had ascended to team leader, and the man seemed to have a sixth sense for keeping track of Blake, always knowing what the other man needed before he did himself. He took a long pull on the beer before he sat forward a little pushing the Beta from his mind.

“How are the reports going?” he asked his mind snapping back to the task at hand even as it tried to move back to the eyes that seemed to want to fill his mind.  
Raphael starred at him for a moment before he took a swig of his own beer and settled back in his chair. Blake hoped his hesitation wasn’t because he sensed something in his commanding officer that he wouldn’t want to discuss even if he was his friend.

“Things are looking good, from the intel they have already gather the closest outer buildings haven’t been occupied in a few decades. They don’t think that any Earthers have made any settlements near here, but they aren’t sure since they haven’t swept them in at least two years.”

Blake growled at that, how useless these people were. How did they expect to keep a colony of Omegas safe if they didn’t keep track of the threats? He made a mental note to report this up the chain along with the other violations he had seen about the camp since they had arrived. This place was lazy and if they were attacked now he knew it would result in high casualties. 

“Where’s the closest settlement?” he asked before downing the last of the beer.

“About thirty minutes from here, the snow shouldn’t dampen us to much, but it might be worth waiting for it to lift a little since the scientist said the storm would only last another day.”

Blake nodded and turned to watch as a group of four men entered the room laughing together. He was glad to see how relaxed his men were here, but he also knew that at a moments notice they could be ready to go. Unlike the soldiers that were stationed at the camp permanently his men still carried their side arms. His own gun was tucked against his leg ready if he should need it.

“Alright, we take one more day and then I want everyone ready to move out. We’ll scout the closest buildings and clear them. We’ll take some of there idiots with us to hold it as a base and then we’ll move out. I don’t want anyone moving through those buildings alone,” he mentally pulled up the map he had scanned over earlier in the day, “most of them are one story buildings but there are a few that could be used to look down on us as we move. I don’t expect that much trouble this close, but I’d rather be prepared.”

Raphael nodded and sat back in his chair as the men lapsed into silence. Their team had been called in because the higher ups at least had the sense to know the men that were here now couldn’t handle a full sweep by themselves, and he appreciated the lighter duty at the moment. The last clash they had been part of had cost them two team mates and his men needed time to recover before they had to go out and fight again. This assignment should be easy.

As he thought that that damn Beta flashed in his mind again her eyes pulling at him in a way no one ever had before. He didn’t understand that pull, never had a Beta moved him before. But she was definitely nothing more than one of the masses, so why did her eyes seem to want to haunt him. He pushed thoughts of her away again sure he would never see her again.


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all who read the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Obviously the name of this chapter should tell ya exactly where I'm heading.  
> This chapter is brought to you thanks to the awesome writing playlist I put together, it managed to keep my going way later than I expected (though I shouldn't always write so late there were parts of gibberish when I looked it over)  
> Anyway I'm a little obsessed with my couple here, so hopefully I can keep up with regular updates, maybe not every day like now but definitely often.

Rowan scanned her eyes over her provisions, satisfied she’d done the best she could. The tiny heater she’d been able to smuggle out thankfully put out enough warmth to heat up the small room once she had pushed her jacket under the door to block out the cold air drifting underneath it. Yes, she wouldn’t be feeling cold by tomorrow but that didn’t mean she couldn’t become hypothermic if she wasn’t careful. 

Pacing away from the heater once she was sure it was running fine she pulled her sweater off and dropped it onto the makeshift bed she had made. It had taken a day to get all her supplies to the safety of the room and she was glad it hadn’t taken any longer since the glands on her neck were now throbbing constantly. She knew that if an Alpha got to close to her at this stage they’d more than easily be able to smell her and that was the last thing she wanted.

Dropping down onto the bed she pulled some of the blankets around her, wrapping her body in their softness helped ease some of the ache that was taking over her body, but she knew it would only grow worse as time went on. This wasn’t her first heat, so she knew the drill, but it was still a daunting thing to be at the beginning of. Rowan had made sure she had enough liquid this time, she’d been squirreling it away for the last two weeks since she had known her cycle would be coming around soon. Last time had been to close to want a repeat since her body had nearly given out from dehydration and she didn’t ever want to make that mistake again.

Heat spiked up her spine then and she pushed her fingers under her top to splay over her stomach as the dull ache that signaled things beginning started. Reaching out she snagged a bottle of orange juice and undid the lid. Sipping instead of guzzling the contents she settled back against the pillows behind her sinking into them as she let her body relax as much as possible. Her skin wasn’t too sensitive yet, so she took her time to make sure she had everything arranged around what would become her nest in easy reaching distance. 

She hated that she had had to steel to supplement her supplies, but it really couldn’t be helped. Her urges to nest had grown stronger over the last few heats and she knew it was her bodies version of a tantrum, unhappy that she still hadn’t been bred. She had no intention of taking an Alpha no matter how much her body seemed to feel the contrary. Having an Alpha take her through her heat would blow open everything she had built in her life, all stability stolen by a male who would want her to bend to his will. She’d seen it happen and was determined it wouldn’t happen to her. Hence her den being so far from the compound.

Thinking of the distance from her fellow dynamics made her shiver a little, especially since she knew there were still Earthers out there, but she also felt safe in the fact that unlike an Alpha they wouldn’t be able to track her by scent. She’d never seen an Earther close to their settlement, so she was fairly confident she wouldn’t have any trouble from them, but it was still a fear buried at the back of her mind. So far from the guards that patrolled the compound she couldn’t expect any kind of help.

Thinking of the guards made her think of the Alpha she had run into in the mess hall not long ago. His chocolate eyes had been haunting her since she had collided with him, no matter what she did she couldn’t get thoughts of him out of her mind. He had been so large and now as the heat started slipping into her thoughts she couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to have his body surrounding her. She shivered at the thought as heat bloomed in her abdomen.

Her breathing became soft pants as heat spread from her core out across her stomach and up to her breasts that had begun tingling. She knew thoughts of the Alpha wouldn’t help her situation, but at this stage they couldn’t really harm either. Sitting up she pulled her t-shirt over her head leaving her in the small boy short underwear and a tight strap bra she usually wore. She had larger breasts than most Betas, so she often strapped them down to hide them as much as possible.

Leaning back once more she ran her hands over her stomach and across her hips feeling the swell of them as she did. She couldn’t do much to hide her hips, hips designed to help her take an Alpha, but she tired to wear the baggiest things she could find to help. It often left her looking slightly dumpy, but she didn’t care, she wasn’t trying to attract a mate after all. 

The heat was now growing so much that there was no reprieve between the waves, her skin constantly burning so that even her underwear bothered her, so she stripped it from her body. As she did she felt the familiar cramp take hold in her stomach and slick spilled between her thighs pulling a deep moan from her throat. she was now shivering with the need that was flooding her body, her hormones urging her to find an Alpha, even if there wasn't one there to help.

Unable to resist her urges any longer her fingers sought against her own skin and she deftly pushed against the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Sighing softly, she swept her nimble fingers over her clit chasing a lazy orgasm at the moment. She knew that soon her fingers would cramp with how hard she would work her own body but for the moment she kept things soft knowing she needed to pace herself. It would take a few orgasms for her body to be sated enough that she had a chance in hell of getting some sleep for a while so now she needed to make sure she didn’t push herself to hard.

As her fingers worked her mind filled with chocolate eyes and her back arched with a deep moan. She pictured him there instead, his larger hands working their way over her skin. What would it feel like for her fingers to be the ones pushing against her slippery flesh? Pushing two fingers on her other hand into herself she pushed harder at her clit trying hard to wrap her mind in the fantasy. She remembered the feel of his hand as it had engulfed her smaller one, the slight roughness of his fingers as they had brushed against her wrist. The strength in his arm as he had pulled her to her feet told her he would have more than enough power to ride her through her heat. She keened at the thought as she added another finger trying hard to stretch herself even though she had no chance in hell of replicating the feeling of being full an Alpha could give her.

Her panting filled the room as she rolled to her side her hips bucking as she searched for the friction she needed. Imagining his thigh pressed between her legs helped, thinking of how she would writhe against it in an effort to drive him mad. She pictured his smile as she begged him to take her, and words slipped from her lips before she realised it, calling his name. Once again, she was glad she had made her den so far away, no one would hear her call here. 

Finally, she felt the tension building in her stomach like an elastic band being pulled tighter and she changed the angle of her hand as she rubbed herself finally finding the last piece of the puzzle. The orgasm rolled over her body in a languid wave and she pulled her hand from inside herself, lazily wiping it against the bedding knowing it didn’t matter about trying to keep the sheets clean. She could feel the slick pooling underneath her already and knew it would only get worse. 

Panting slightly, she snagged the orange juice once more and drank a large gulp before she pulled the blankets around her once more settling into them as best she could. She could already feel the heat working over her skin once more, her thighs twitching with the need for release even though it had only been moments since her orgasm. She had the feeling her body was going to ride her hard this time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raphael called an all clear over the com and Blake nodded to the team indicating to move to the next building. He sat in the jeep watching as his team moved about the buildings either side of the street not because he didn’t want to be part of the search team, but because he was keeping an eye on their surroundings.

They had started the sweep of this side of the abandoned settlement this morning, this quadrant being one of the first abandoned and thus more traitorous. Already they had cleared three quadrants and he had left a team guarding each as they went. They had been at the sweep for three days and so far, it had been uneventful. He knew his team was bored, even if they staid on point at all times. He was glad that they were itching for more action, it meant that they were healing fine. 

Turning his attention from his internal musing he scanned his eyes over the next lot of buildings, one further down the street was more intact than any of the others they had seen around here. Looking up at the sky and the thick clouds threatening another dumping of snow he thought about how this would be the best place for them to call a stop and have something to eat.

Climbing down from the Jeep he stretched cracking his back as he did and scanned his eyes over the occupants in the back. The three soldiers were from the base itself, not from his team, that was why there were staying put. He would leave them here to guard this quadrant once it was clear, but for the moment they staid where they were so that he could keep an eye one them.

Tapping the com device clipped against his ear he patched through to Raphael and let him know he was going to scout a building for them to take a break in. Once Raphael acknowledged him he pulled his pack from under his seat and settled his gun over his shoulder. 

“Stay put,” he said simply to the men who were watching him, and they nodded.

At least they could take rudimentary orders, he thought as he moved away from the Jeep jogging slightly as he moved to the end of the block. As he came to a stop in front of the intact building another team called in an all clear and he shrugged his gun off holding it against his shoulder and sighting down it as he moved into the room.

Clearing the hallway took moments and he made sure to go slow, even if he knew he could have blown through the sweep in moments. He liked being able to stretch his legs finally and was in no hurry to get back to the Jeep, so he took his time making sure to sweep each room as he did.

As he came out of the forth room down he paused a scent catching his attention as it wrapped around him. Every muscle in his body froze and he could feel a growl vibrating in his chest before he realised it.

“What is it?” Raphael’s voice came over the com and Blake realised it must have picked up his reaction and relayed it to his second.

Shaking his head slightly he turned looking down the hallway his eyes scanning over all the doors, “I’m not sure,” he said simply and moved.

Instead of stopping to search each room he breathed deeply pulling the scent into his lungs and followed the sweet trail. His alpha instincts knew that smell without him having to think to hard about it, it was the sweet scent of an Omega, but what the hell was one doing out here.

As he moved he heard it, the unmistakable sound of an Omega keening in heat, a noise he’d only ever heard from a distance. The growl that had built in his chest spilled forwards this time and he heard his com crackle as it was relayed across to Raphael.

“I’m heading your way,” the other man said, but he barely heard it as he stopped in front of a door that was closed.

He could hear movement inside and the scent was definitely coming from within the room. He felt as his heart rate spiked his body responding to the pheromones that were thick in the air. Whoever was in there had stuffed something under the door, probably in hopes of keeping the scents inside the room, but the building was to old and full of cracks to ever hope to contain the scent of an Omega in heat. 

Pressing his palm against the door he took in a long pull of the scent and knew instantly that the little Omega was by herself, there was no tang of an Alpha anywhere near here and it made him happier than it should. He knew he should be thinking of getting her to safety, to an isolation room if that was what she wanted where other Omegas could watch over her, but he couldn’t get his mind to center on those thoughts as he grew hard.

Unable to hold himself back anymore he pushed against the door, the small resistance from the coat that had been pushed into the cracks nothing to stop him. He moved into the gap he had made and took in the sight in front of him his body instantly demanding he take what was in front of him.

The room was small, obviously not designed to be a bedroom, and the small Omega had pressed herself up against the furthest wall. He took in the provision she had gathered as he swept his eyes around quickly realising she hadn’t been caught out here unawares, she had planned this for some reason. Why a creature that was literally genetically designed to seek out another in their time of heat would do this was beyond any reasoning he could understand.

His eyes locked onto her as he moved a little into the room, the woman spread bare against the makeshift bed she had made from blankets and a few pillows. He growled at the sight, his Alpha instincts telling him that she should be in a softer place, she should have more materials to build her nest with. As he growled her eyes snapped to his face even as her body continued to writhe against the sheets she clutched at. Her pupils were blown wide, swallowing all the colour from her irises but he knew what colour they would have been, bright brilliant green.

He sucked in a breath as recognition flooded him, realising that this Omega who was so blatantly in the middle of her heat was the woman he had thought to be a Beta he had run into in the mess hall. Her skin was glistening with sweat and he watched as she ran her hands over her breasts enticing him to move closer to her. He snapped his eyes up to her face and watched as her tongue peaked out to moisten her bottom lip. 

“What are you doing here little one?” he whispered out unable to get his horse voice any louder.

Swallowing thickly, he looked around the room once more, taking in the empty bottles that were littered around the bed. He’d only seen her four days ago, so he knew she couldn’t have been sequestered for too long. Before he could move further into the room he heard a commotion behind him and the sound of his men at his back. The little Omega whimpered as the scent of more Alphas reached her and he could see the small spike of fear even her hormones couldn’t mask. It was then that he realised she hadn’t had the same reaction to him.

Before he could dwell on that to much though he moved out of the room shutting the door quickly and blocking the entrance completely with his body. Raphael was at the front of the pack his eyes searching across Blake for any problems, at his back two more of his men were sniffing the air their pupils instantly dilating even if they didn’t move any closer.  
One look at them told Blake he would have no chance in hell of moving the Omega from this room without causing a riot. Yes, his men were the best trained of any out there, but they weren’t saints and there was only so far you could battle your instincts before they won out. He also knew he couldn’t leave her here alone, he was sure someone would find her. Deciding quickly, he held out his gun to Raphael who took it without comment.

“I need guards around this building, no one gets in here,” his voice had dropped into Alpha command without him realising but he didn’t fight it, they all needed to understand his orders were not to be ignored.

Raphael’s spine straightened, and he nodded but didn’t move as he looked over his commander.

“I need someone to gather more bedding, what she has is insufficient, and she’ll need more food and water than she already has,” one of the men at Raphael’s back moved off to fulfill that order without comment.

“What are you going to do?” Raphael’s soft question had Blake sighing as he ran his hands over his head.

“I’m going to watch her,” he swallowed thickly, “and help her if she asks.”

Raphael nodded and without another word turned to head back down the corridor calling orders into his com as he did. He knew his friend would organise what they needed for however long this would last.

Putting thoughts of his men out of his mind he opened the door again and slipped inside locking them both inside. He didn’t move to far into the room though as he watched the Omega watching him. She had moved since he had last been in there, she was in the middle of her nest now kneeling up as she watched his every movement. Her hands were gripping at her legs and he could see small scratches under her fingertips, but he didn’t move to close to her knowing she could easily turn feral any moment. 

Thinking on his feet he dropped his pack and unzipped his jacket shrugging out of the material and letting it fall to the floor. She watched his every move even as her body stretched and undulated her obvious needs pushing against her skin. Pulling his t-shirt free of his pants he pulled it off over his head and tossed it to her. She snatched the material out of the air and pressed it to her face breathing deeply before she let out a guttural moan and rolled onto her stomach pushing the t-shirt into her nest and laying over it.

He’d never seen anything as arousing as this Omega as her hand slipped between her thighs and began rubbing herself, and he knew that some of that reaction was his scent. He was so hard against his pants that he knew he was risking injury, but he couldn’t act yet. He paced the length of the wall opposite her as he watched her work her body her moans filling his ears. He nearly came undone when her eyes snapped up to her his face and she watched him prowl across the room a smile tugging at her lips as her hand worked faster. 

He wanted desperately to replace her small fingers with his own, as she moaned and more slick ran down her thighs he could practically taste it on his tongue. He growled, and it didn’t help as the sound pulled another moan from her throat, her eyes rolling back in her head as her body shuddered and he watched helplessly as she climaxed the room flooded with pheromones. Any moment now he would lose his control and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just then there was a knock at the door and he thankfully turned to it, opening it only enough to be able to grab the supplies his people had gathered. He grabbed the duffle bag full of food provisions and slung it across the room until it fell just short of her makeshift bed. She was back on her knees watching him, her bare body free for anyone to see and he was glad that his frame blocked the small gap. 

Gathering the bedding he had been given in his arms he kicked the door closed behind him and moved into the centre of the room, stopping just shy of her nest. He knew what Omegas could be like with their nests and until she invited him in he knew he was still running the risk of her attacking him, even if she had reacted so viscerally at his scent. He dropped the bedding at the edge of her nest and stepped back watching her as she watched him.

Once his back was against the far wall again she moved languidly stepping off her nest to gather the materials and pulled them back with her quickly. He watched satisfied as she arranged everything he had given her into her nest placing pillows just so and pushing the thick blankets down into the middle before pilling others around the edge. He growled happily as he watched her pull his t-shirt up and place it down in the middle of the nest before once again she sat on her knees and turned towards him.

This time she locked eyes with him as she pushed her hand down her stomach and into her curls, moaning once more as her fingers played across her clit. When she dropped back against the pillows her legs widening to give him a perfect view of her core it was more than he could handle.

He moved forwards and before he hit the edge of her nest he had stripped off his boots and pushed his pants down to his ankles. As his member was finally free she keened at the sight of him and he growled in satisfaction. He knew she wouldn’t deny him now, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Once more her tongue darted between her lips as her eyes glazed slightly as she watched him palm himself and stroke lazily down his length. She shuffled towards him, once more rising to her knees, as she watched him spread a drop of pre-cum across the head of his dick. 

He held perfectly still as she came to him, her nose pressing against his hip as she breathed him in. He knew she was scenting him, knew she was making sure this male could give her everything that she needed. He ached to bury his dick in her, to pump into her until he could dose her womb in his cum, giving her the relief she so desperately needed. Before he could move though her head turned and her lips ghosted over his tip before she closed her mouth over him.

He threw his head back and roared at the feel of her hot mouth wrapped around him, her tongue lapping at the juices that were leaking for her. Roughly pulling his dick from her mouth he leant down scooping her from the bed. She moved to wrap her legs around his hips but before she could he dropped to his knees in the middle of her nest and turned her around so that her chest pressed against the blankets and he could pull her arse roughly against him. She mewled at the feel of him sliding over her and he looped an arm around her waist locking her in place.

Her keening started again and he knew exactly what she was asking for even without words. Fisting himself he lined up with her sopping opening and began to inch his way into her. She was so tight that from the first moment it was a bliss that threatened to unman him, but he kept pushing forwards. She keened even more her body writhing as he entered her demanding more, but he took it carefully knowing he was large and even for an Omega she was tight. By the time he finally bottomed out he was panting hard from the strain of not pushing hard into her. 

When he looked up he found her face turned looking over her shoulder as she stared at him, her blown pupils impossibly wide and the need plain on her face.

“Please,” the word slipped from her lips and it was all the ascent he needed.

Gripping her hips tightly he pulled her back against him as he snapped his hips and began moving in earnest. She cried out as he set a bruising rhythm, but she pushed back against him with every thrust, her back arching so he could fill her deeper. With each pump into her he could feel her muscles tightening coaxing him in further and demanding he lock there.

Her panting became louder her hips undulating against him becoming more and more erratic and he knew she was close to her own climax. Before she could cum and pull him with her, he pulled out of her to her loud protest, and flipped her onto her back. Pulling her legs over his arms he dove straight back into her a feral growl pulling from his throat as she screamed out. This time he didn’t hold back and pushed as hard and fast into her as he could manage and watched as her body went taught. She screamed out as she climaxed her body gripping onto him tightly pulling his own orgasm from him before he could do anything. He roared out as his knot swelled and he pushed into her one last time, falling forwards as they locked together, just with it enough to make sure he didn’t put his full weight on her. Panting he buried his head against her neck, his tongue coming out to lick at the gland there pulling a small moan from her. He could do little more than wait as his body pumped cum into her in long spurts her soft breaths on his skin sending his mind reeling.

When he could finally gather himself enough he pulled her into his arms, careful of the knot that still locked them together and turned so that he could lay on his back and he could drape her across his body. She looked up at him as her cheek collided with his chest and yawned, and he stroked his hand over her hair smiling at her as her lids began to drop.

“Sleep little one,” he said simply, his Alpha voice putting a push into it that she couldn’t deny.

She snuggled closer to him and her lids dropped instantly. In moments she was sleeping soundly against him and he carefully pulled the blankets over them and he cocooned her in his arms.


	3. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat finally breaks and reality starts to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I'd love to hear from you about how the story is going so far.

Rowan came to consciousness blissfully full and amazingly warm. Cracking her eyes slightly she took in what she was using for a pillow and realised that what felt so wonderful under her cheek wasn’t one of the pillows she had brought with her but the warm chest of a man. Panic gripped her throat, but she didn’t move as she felt his hand come up and cup the back of her neck, the gesture a guaranteed one to leave an Omega boneless. 

Breathing deeply, she took the scent of the Alpha beneath her into her body and realised quickly who it was. So, she hadn’t been hallucinating when she had seen Blake burst into her den. It had been real him offering her his shirt, before bringing her bedding to add to her nest. If that had been real, then him pushing into her was most definitely real and as she moved slightly she could feel his cum spilling from her body pulling a small protest from her lips.

“Shhh little one, we will replace it,” he said suddenly, and she knew he had smelt the cum leaking from her body.

She knew she should be ashamed at what he could smell, that she had been alone in her den for two days before he had found her and thus the place would stink, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her Omega brain was ridding her body hard and she knew once the hormones wore off there would be things to worry about, but right now all she could think about was the Alpha in her nest.

Never before had she shared one of her nests, it had always been to risky. Moving so that she could prop her chin on his chest and look up at him she took in the sight of him and smiled softly. She wanted to thank him for the relief even as her body started to burn again telling her she needed more of him. Never had a heat beat at her so hard before and later she would wonder if it was meeting this Alpha at that crucial moment that had caused it, but right then all she could think about was getting him inside her again. 

She rolled quickly, sliding from him and he moved with her his heat following her. She loved the feel of his skin against hers and she pressed her body flush against him, even as her hand went to his dick happy to find that it was already hard for her. She ran her hand over it feeling the velvet covered steel and he growled low in his chest. Instantly her passage flooded with slick and before she could say anything he was on her burying himself to the hilt once more in one smooth move. She sighed happily at the feeling of him filling her and simply held on as he pushed in and out of her.

Rowan quickly lost track of everything but the Alpha that pushed into her body over and over again. He’d pleasure her until he knotted her and then he would lull her to sleep with a purr and her body draped over his heat every time. When she’d wake he’d happily oblige her, sometimes stopping long enough to coax her into eating or drinking but sometimes even he couldn’t resist the call of her body and would push into her before she had finished, not that she ever complained.

When her heat reached its pinnacle, she couldn’t sleep her body demanding her to be knotted nearly constantly, the moment his knot would go down she’d be moving coaxing him into taking her again. Every drop of his cum lost from her body made her keen and demand more. Sometime he would laugh as she could attack him, her small voice providing growls that seemed cute to him. He liked the way she would demand him, moving over him if he didn't move fast enough for her. Even if she climbed to straddle him though, she always ended up beneath him his Alpha instinct telling him to take her hard and fast and fill her constantly and with that came the need to dominate her.

When her heat finally broke she was laid beneath him, his weight leaning slightly on her body a comforting pressure that she needed to keep calm. It was strange to think that this Alpha she hadn’t even exchanged words with could read her body so well that he had picked up the very subtle panic that had tried to grip her as the hormones in her body receded.

His hand stroked her neck, massaging the glands there leaving her body boneless and she took inventory of herself. There was a heavy ache between her legs, a sure sign she’d pushed herself to far during their mating, but there wasn’t anything to be done about that. He was large, larger than she had ever imagined taking into her body so of course now the endorphins were wearing off she would ache. Her skin felt sticky, a mixture of their sweat and bodily fluids and her nose was thick with his scent. She knew she would smell of him for weeks to come even if she scrubbed her skin, he had coated her inside and out.

As she laid there listening to his breathing she knew her life had changed, knew that no matter what she could never go back to what she had built. She knew that it hadn’t been much, but it had been hers and now all of that was shattered around her. She knew that eventually the terror of it would slip into her body but at the moment his weight and scent was keeping to many thoughts from her mind. She was just contemplating asking him for something to drink when there was a knock at the door. She squeaked and moved closer to him at the sound burying her nose against his chest as he called for whoever it was to come forwards.

She ignored the sounds of their voices and she concentrated on her breathing, pulling in his rich scent and letting it sooth her. His body shielded her completely and she knew who ever was there wouldn’t be able to see her, but she still wanted to disappear from embarrassment. No one had ever seen her after a heat, she always hid out for days afterwards while her body equalised, and obviously no one had ever seen her in this state. She sighed when she heard the door close and felt as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him.

Settling against his chest she nuzzled against his muscles seeking comfort and he happily obliged his hand running up and down her spine working at the knots in her muscles.

“We have to head back to the compound now little love,” his voice was gravely with disuse and she frowned as she looked up at him.

She had purposefully not been thinking about what was next, but she knew he was right. She lifted herself up off him slightly so that she could get a clear view of his chiselled face. He simply watched her as she scanned her eyes over him, his chocolate eyes free of worry and she wished she could mirror him.

Reaching up she ran her hand over her neck, a nervous habit that a lot of Omegas shared, and he caught her fingers pulling them to his lips so that he could kiss them one at a time. He hadn’t bitten her during their coupling, one part of her so happy about it, another devastated at the fact he didn’t bond her. From everything she knew it was next to impossible for an unmated Alpha to ignore the pull to bond an Omega during a heat since it brought out a matching rutt in the Alpha. She frowned as she thought about this wondering if there was something wrong with her, that he hadn’t wanted to keep her, even as she chastised herself. She didn’t want a bond after all, that had been the biggest reason she had hidden herself so well.

He pulled her back down to settle against his, his strong purr vibrating through her body and calling for her to rest. She nuzzled into his chest once more as he ran his hands over her hair sleep easily pulling at her.

_____________________________________________________________

Blake stroked his hand over the Omegas hair as she slept against him, her body warm and soft under his hands. She smelled like heaven and all he wanted was the breathe her in more but he knew they would have to move soon. Carefully he pulled her back from his chest, quickly replacing his body with a pillow that smelt like him. He watched as she murmured in her sleep but didn’t wake, her body wrapped around the pillow. She frowned a little as if sensing he wasn’t there any more, so he took a moment to run his hand down her back and across her arm until the frown smoothed out.

Once he’d extracted himself he slipped from the nest already missing the heat of her body and pulled his pants on. As quietly as he could he slipped from the room and wasn’t surprised to find Raphael leaning against the opposite wall his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t say anything as he took on the sight of his commander with nothing but a pair of lose pants on that he hadn’t even bothered to button. 

“Are we ready to move?” Blake asked as he lent his shoulder against the door frame.

Raphael didn’t fail to notice that Blake was blocking the door even if he was trying to be subtle. It was strange watching his commander being so primal, the man was always so cold that so many of them were sure that he took such strong suppressants that he’d lost a lot of the Alpha abilities. Everything that had happened in the last few days blew that theory out of the water.

“The teams finished sweeping this area, we’ve set up the base here and the three soldiers we brought are settled in. They will rotate out every week back to the compound like the others. We’ve locked down each of the quadrants, so the repair teams will be able to get started once the weather clears a little more.”

Blake nodded, he knew his men would be able to carry on without him at something so simple. As he listened to Raphael talk over the team plans he kept half an ear on the room behind him hoping she didn’t stir before he got back in there. His body was already screaming at him that he should still be in there protecting her. Her heat had barely broken, so he knew she would be weak for a few days, but they had to move from here back to the compound.

“I want everyone cleared out,” he knew his words were snappy but his second didn’t even blink just nodded knowing what Blake wanted.

“Make sure there’s somewhere I can take her that no one else will bother us,” he didn’t want any Alpha any where near her right now.

Right now they were in limbo, he hadn’t claimed her as his mate no matter how much his body had screamed at him to bite into the sensitive flesh of her neck. She’d obviously wanted to hide who she was otherwise she wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble. No he hadn’t made her his mate, because he would give her this choice after taking so many away from her already. That didn’t mean he didn’t plan to stack the decks in his favour though.

Raphael threw him a bottle that he snatched out of the air easily looking at the clear liquid inside, “what you asked for,” Raphael said simply before turning on his heel and disappearing down the corridor.

When Blake moved back into the room his Omega was thankfully still asleep. Stripping his pants off he headed back to the nest gathering her against his body once more. She murmured as he jostled her, her eyelids opening slightly even as she yawned and tried to snuggle into him.

“No sleeping yet little one,” he laughed as she pouted a little but he lifted her until he had his back pressed against the wall and she sprawled in his lap.

She blinked up at him and he felt terrible for disturbing her but he knew she could rest as much as she wanted soon.

“Here baby girl, drink this for me,” he held the uncapped bottle out to her and she took it without comment.

He encouraged her to drink until it was all gone and then discarded the bottle as she collapsed back against his chest.

“That’s a good girl,” he cooed knowing how much reassurance Omegas needed.

She nuzzled against him and he caught her slight purr making his own vibrate through the both of them. He could tell she was content by her scent and it made him happier than he could express that even out of her heat she kept turning to him. Swallowing the lump that had sprung up in his throat he carefully pulled her from his lap and slipped from the nest. She turned to watch him as she snuggled down into the blankets with a yawn.

He moved swiftly around until he found what he was looking for. She’s placed a bag with clothes near the door and he carefully sifted through there contents until he found what would suit. If he had his way he would give her his shirt to wear but he knew after it being in the nest it wouldn’t be presentable. As he moved back to her he rubbed her shirt against his neck until it smelled satisfactorily like him. 

“Up you come,” she growled a little as he lifted her once more but she was pliant in his hands.

Carefully he pulled the top over her head and then helped her slip into a pair of jogging pant she had brought. She moaned a little a the material touched her mound and he knew she must have been sore.

“Just a little longer little one, and I’ll sooth you,” he said as he smoothed his hand over her hair purring softly as she nuzzled into the feeling of his fingers. 

He found a pair of thick socks which he pulled onto her feet and then topped it off by wrapping her in his thick coat. It was cold out there, the snow still falling in spates and after her heat she would be susceptible to it. By the time he had her ready to go she was fast asleep again and he knew the drugs he had given her had knocked her out.

He hated that he had to drug her, but he also knew she wouldn’t move from her nest without considerable distress. He hoped to have her settled into another nest where he could keep her safe before she woke again. Once he knew she was settled her pulled on his pants and boots once more. Since his shirt was useless and he’d given her his coat he had nothing for his chest but it didn’t matter, he was running hot after their coupling. 

Scooping her into his arms he nestled her against his chest pulling up the hood of the coat to protect her face and to make sure as few people saw her as possible. She looked absolutely beautiful with her post heat glow and it made him feel to jealous to think any other Alpha might look at her. 

Striding from the room he left everything behind, already having given Raphael instructions for what was in there. Anything personal would be brought to them and he’d requested her nesting materials be cleaned and brought as well since he didn’t know if any of it was sentimental to her. 

When he reached the outside of the building he was glad to see that only Raphael waited by the jeep for him. He trusted his men but his instincts to protect were to strong at the moment. Raphael threw him the keys which he easily caught and stepped back as Blake approached. 

“Everything is ready, the camp building at the back of our main one has been cleared and settled for you,” Blake nodded as he slid behind the wheel moving the Omega in his arms until she was comfortable.

She didn’t even flinch as he moved her and he knew she would be out for a few hours. Nodding to his second he started the jeep and pulled out heading back to the camp his prize tucked safely against him.


	4. Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, that's why I've made this one a nice long chapter for you.  
> You can thank some good old school N*Sync and Backstreet boys for this chapter, oh and the sugar high and the fact I have no kids today! Hope you enjoy it!

Rowan fought against the sleepiness that weighed heavily against her body, pushing herself into consciousness as much as she could. Her body felt heavy, her muscles unresponsive but she didn’t mind not moving at that moment. She warm, she could feel the piles of bedding over and around her, and even though her muscles were heavy they were relaxed. Eventually she managed to push up enough that her eyelids opened and she took in the sight around her.

The first thing she noticed was the bedding around her was clean, decidedly not as she remembered it when she fell asleep. Frowning a little she breathed deeply and found that her scent was still mixed with the Alpha’s but it wasn’t as strong, she could also scent the cleanness of the sheets and pillows. Her body protesting she pushed herself up so that she could see over the nest she was buried under and looked around the room.

This was not the place she had made her nest in, the walls painted a pail blue and there were windows that were shuttered at the moment only letting the barest light in. There was a lamp somewhere in the room casting her surroundings in a soft glow. Pulling the closest sheet around her she sat up properly and took everything in as a whole. The room was larger than the one she had made her nest in, two doors coming off one of the walls. One door was closed tight the other open letting her see a bathroom in there. The soft sound of running water let her know that someone was in there.

Her heart rate spiked a little as she sunk into the nest again trying hard to calm her breathing. She didn’t know what had her panicking more, the thought of Blake being so close, or him not being there. She shivered at the thought of him leaving her and had to pull the blankets a little tighter against her body. She looked up when she heard the door opening a little more, her eyes colliding with Blake.

He was wearing a pair of uniform pants, and a tight black tshirt that seemed to be painted on. She could see the muscles of his chest straining against the material and it made her mouth go dry even as her body shivered with desire. Swallowing thickly, she watched as he smirked obviously picking up on her body’s reaction to him. 

“I’m glad to see you’re awake little Omega,” his voice was a rough rumble that sent electricity through her body but she fought off the feeling.

“Rowan, my name is Rowan not Omega,” she bit out as she lifted her chin defiantly and he chuckled at the move as he approached the bed slowly.

“A beautiful name,” his words sent another shiver of pleasure through her body and she had to bite the inside of her cheek as her mind filled with happy Omega thoughts, your Alpha finds you beautiful.

“My name is…” she cut him off holding her hand up.

“I know you’re name Blake, everyone in the compound knows who you are,” he nodded at her words as he made it to the bed and sunk down until he was on the very edge of her nest.

Part of her wanted to growl at him to move away, she hadn’t shared a nest before after all and it was strange but another part of her wanted to strip his clothes and press him into the material around her until it smelt of nothing but the both of them. The clinical tinge of the clean sheets were bothering her. She’d never had feelings like this before and it was driving her insane that her body was fighting her so hard. Usually after a heat she broke her nest apart quickly, since she had to hide, she’d never felt the need to extend a nest outside of her heat. Right now though the thought of moving anything made her feel sick. As if sensing her unease, he reached out his hand gripping the back of her neck and she sagged against the touch the spiral of unease that had threatened to flood her body disappearing instantly.

“I’m sorry the nest isn’t right little one, I had to move you to somewhere safer,” he carried on rubbing her neck as she took in her words.

She knew she should be panicking at what he said, that they had moved somewhere unknown to her, but the feel of him was more than she could battle against right them. When his fingers left her neck, she whimpered slightly at his lack of touch and hated herself for the reaction. She watched as he stood quickly and stripped off his shirt. He held the material out to her and before she realised she was moving snatching it from his hands, burying her nose against it so she could breathe in his thick scent. Now this smelt right, it was stronger than any of the sheets and something settled in her stomach that she hadn’t even realised was churning. He purred happily at her reaction and she watched as he stripped his pants away until he was stood before her naked.

Before she could say anything else he stepped into the nest his arms going around her to lift her. She yelped a little as he did, dropping the tshirt and her arms flying around his neck. Her cheek collided with his chest and she felt his purr rumble through her pulling a sift sigh from her lips as he sat down settling her onto his lap.

“I can tell you aren’t happy, what is it little one?” his hand was back at her neck rubbing softly this time and she arched into the feel of it.

“It doesn’t smell right,” the words left her lips and she wanted to snatch them back appalled she’d given into her Omega urges for a moment.

He growled then and she felt her abdomen tighten, a trickle of slick seeping between her thighs. Her body wasn’t reacting as it would during a heat, but it was still reacting something she wasn’t used to at all. Normally she kept her douses of suppressants so high her body couldn’t react like this. The heat at her core made her whimper and she pressed her thighs together rubbing them slightly as she squirmed in his lap.

“Is that so my little Omega, we can make it smell right,” he moved then so that he could press his tongue against her mating gland and she moaned deeply her body flaring with heat.

Blake could smell how much she wanted him, her body already ready to accept him, her slick coating her thighs. He had thought about what he would do with their first coupling outside of her heat, he wanted to be gentle with her but the Alpha in him was screaming that he needed to sooth his Omega, that she wasn’t happy with the nest and that would do. Before he could think to hard on it he flipped her over pulling her hips against him so that she could feel his length hardening against her. She moaned once more arching into the feel of him and he shuddered as his fingers dug into the skin of her hips.

“Is this what you want?” his words were rough as he bucked a little his length sliding over her hot core and she mewled as she pressed back against him.

“Yes Alpha please, fix it,” he wasn’t sure exactly what she was asking but he gave himself to her, fisting himself he pumped his hand against her core and guiding himself into her.  
She gasped out a moan as he sunk deep her body going taught for a moment and he fought every urge in his body staying still as he let her get used to him inside her. There was no heat endorphins this time to soften the stretch and he knew she would be feeling every inch of her body as in intruded.

Rowan held her breath as her body burned at his intrusion, she knew he fit he’d taken her so many times during her heat, but right now she thought he would split her in two. His hands were tight against her hips as he held her still and she waited for the pain to get worse, but as the moments ticked passed the burn subsided and she found herself wiggling her hips slightly asking him to move within her. With a growl he complied and pulled out until just the tip of his cock was still seated inside her. She mewled at the loss and he rewarded her by pushing back into her with a slow slide. 

“Yes!” she hissed out as he seated himself into her completely. 

Behind her Blake was shaking with his need to plough into her but he held it back sinking in and out of her in a slow rhythm that had his balls tightening every time he was fully seated inside her. Her gasps and moans were setting his blood on fire and he tightened his grip a little more holding her as she wiggled against him. He hadn’t expected to feel such a tug to take her now that her heat was over but his body was acting as if she was still in heat. Leaning over he pressed his face against her back breathing in her scent, it was as beautiful as ever but he couldn’t pick up any heat pheromones in her skin, so why was his need for her so strong.

He licked across her skin tasting the perfection of her and she moaned long and deep, her hips pushing back as he tried to slide back once more. Pushing his arm around her stomach he pulled her flush against his body as his other hand sought between her thighs rubbing against her clit. She threw her head back with a deep groan and his eyes caught at her mating gland his mouth watering at the sight. 

He’d fought his body during her heat, fought everything in him so that he wouldn’t sink his teeth into her, but now it was even harder to fight it. Her moans and sighs were setting him on fire and unable to resist the pull of her body anymore he snapped his hips forwards pushing hard into her. Her body went boneless as screamed out happily and he was glad he had his arm around her holding her against him. Pushing his need to bite her into something else he channelled his needs into her by pushing into her harder and harder. His hand worked at her clit almost punishingly and he could soon feel her body teetering on the precipice.

“Cum for me Rowan,” her name on his lips did it and she screamed out, her hands scrambling at the blankets beneath her as she came hard her body pulsing around him dragging him deep into her.

With a roar he felt his knot expanding and he ground it into her pulling another scream of ecstasy from her throat. He pulled her hard against him as he buried his face into her neck once more, the need almost more than he could handle. Never had an Omega sung to him like she did, she was a siren pulling him into hell and he wanted to make her his. His teeth scrapped over her gland and he felt her body go tight around him, carefully he closed his teeth a little tighter around the organ and she yelled out as another orgasm tore through her body milking him once more. The gland proving to much of a temptation he pulled his face away and roared out as he bucked his hips even though his knot kept him locked in place.

Panting hard he collapsed to his side, pulling her with him carefully so that she wouldn’t pull against the knot that locked them together. Her breathing was ragged as she gulped air into her lungs trying to calm her body down. Blake’s large hand spread over her abdomen as she panted, and the feel of his hand there settled her nerves slightly as she was finally able to breath. She could still feel his teeth against her skin, even as she knew he hadn’t claimed her, the feel of it had both scared her and sent her into such ecstasy that her was confused as hell.

“Sleep little Omega, we’ll be locked together for some time,” he soothed his hand over her and felt as she finally complied slipping into sleep.

Blake held her against him until his body finally deflated and when it did he slipped from between her thighs, her low moan in her sleep twisting his heart. He thought about getting a cloth and cleaning her but then he remembered how she had been upset with the scent of the nest. Thinking quickly, he moved his hands between her thighs gathering some of his seed and her slick on his fingers and moved them to rub into her abdomen, purring as he did so that he wouldn’t disturb her. She seemed to melt harder against him as he moved, and he knew he was doing exactly what she wanted. As his fingers circled her skin he spotted his shirt on the edge of the nest where she had dropped it and quickly pulled the material into the bed so that he could place it under her cheek. With a small whimper she moved so she could bury her face against it and he groaned at the sight, his body hard once more.

He watched her sleep for a while, his mind tumbling with plans. He needed to find out what Rowan had been doing in the camp, did she have family that would be missing her yet? He needed to know where she had come from and what she had been doing. He also needed to find a doctor to look her over. Even after her heat he could tell that she had been on some his suppressants, the slightly metallic smell of them still in her bloodstream. He wanted them off them yesterday, but he also needed to make sure that coming off them cold turkey wouldn’t damage her body. He might not have claimed her yet, but he had decided she was his and he was going to make sure she was cared for. 

Settling down he pulled her over him, her body draped over his. Hooking his hand behind her knee he pulled her leg over his body, her creamy skin colliding with the heat of his cock and even in her sleep she mewled softly at the contact, but he didn’t move into her knowing she needed sleep even as he felt the seed still trickling from her. His body was urging him to replace it, the loss telling him that she was less likely to conceive. He knew she wasn’t pregnant, her scent hadn’t changed during her heat, and most Omegas could only conceive during a heat, but that didn’t stop his body from urging him to bury into her.

Instead he looped his arm around her waist his fingers tight over her slender stomach as he imagined what it would be like to watch her svelte figure dissolve into a bump as she swelled with his child. He’d always been on to fight his Alpha instincts to mate, instead channelling his anger and need for control into his fighting and the team he had built. Rowan seemed to melt all of his resolve though, every barrier he had ever put up collapsing beneath her touch. With a sigh he closed his eyes as he held her tighter against him letting sleep tug her under.

________________________________________________________

A week later found Rowan sat on the edge of an examination table her hands twisting in her lap nervously. It had taken her nearly a day to realise they were back at the compound, and nearly three days to convince him that she was alright to leave the nest. He’d been right to keep her there in the beginning she knew it, her panic at the thought of leaving the safety of the nest had nearly swallowed her a few times but things in her body had eventually settled. He’d only let her leave the room long enough for a quick walk in the fresh air, but it had been enough. He had been at her side the whole time and she didn’t mind which felt strange to her. Never had she been so close to an Alpha and felt calm, normally they sent everything in her body screaming to run.

Now it had been six days since they had returned to the compound and she was itching to do something other than sleep eat and fuck. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks at that thought and she twisted her fingers harder into her tshirt. She’d managed to actually get dressed properly that morning, wearing a pair of jeans and a lightweight green tshirt. She’d pulled a cardigan over that but had stripped the wool off when she entered the doctor’s office her skin hot to the touch. 

When the door opened her eyes snapped up and she watched the small Omega doctor step into the room closing the door softly behind her. Before the door shut Rowan caught sight of Blake and her heart spiked even as she turned away from the sight. She locked eyes on the doctor who smiled softly at her.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Rowan,” her soft words showed exactly what she meant without saying it and Rowan blushed.

Female Omega doctors were trained in one thing, Omega health. Every Omega in the compound were under the care of other Omegas and even though she had been at the compound for some time obviously she had never seen this doctor.

“My name is Melody, I’m the senior consultant here,” she held her hand out and Rowan shook it before tucking her fingers back into her tshirt.

Melody regarded her for a moment before snagging a stool and pulling it over to the bed, taking a seat before she turned her eyes back to Rowan. Rowan regarded the other woman for a moment, her soft chocolate eyes clear and genuine and it pulled some of the anxiety from her body. When Blake had declared he was taking her to see a doctor she had balked. She knew that the smuggled suppressants she had been taking were strong and something that was not recommended for long term use, especially at her age since she was at the prime breading stage. She hadn’t like the idea of a lecture from an Omega that was obviously happy in their life and had no idea about the horrors she had seen.  
But Melody didn’t seem like she wanted to lecture her, instead her bright kind eyes just screamed all she wanted was to help. Still Rowan could say anything as their starred at each other and finally Melody sighed and looked down at the chart in her hands.

“So obviously you aren’t a Beta as we have listed her,” Melody looked back up and Rowan could only nod.

“The Alpha who brought you in was worried that you might have done yourself some harm,” Rowan swallowed thickly but once more didn’t say anything.

Rowan was grateful she hadn’t called Blake her mate, most would have assumed he was even though she didn’t have a mark on her skin yet. She still didn’t know how she felt about the Alpha who had been running her lift for the last two weeks. He was gentle with her, not like any other Alpha interaction she had ever had, and her body seemed to scream with the need of him, but she was still scared.

“Ok, well why don’t I start by drawing some blood. There’s a few tests we can do while your in the clinic, once that’s done I’ll do a quick pelvic and I can tell you more after that.”

Melody moved quickly, and Rowan simply watched as she gathered her supplies, placing test tubes and a needle pack on a small table. Rowan pulled her eyes away and she felt her unease spiking. She knew it was stupid, but she’d buried her head in the sand so long she didn’t want to know what she had done to herself, the longer she didn’t know the longer she didn’t need to deal with it. What if she’d destroyed her chances of having children, would Blake want her then? She shook her head at that thought horrified at herself for even thinking it. She didn’t need to worry about pleasing an Alpha she didn’t intend to keep, did she?

“Ok roll you your sleeve for me,” her mind snapped out of the thoughts quickly and she moved to comply watching as Melody sank the needle into her skin.

Soon her blood was drawn, and Melody was marking the tubes with what test she wanted, “I’ll just run these over to the lab, while I’m gone why don’t you slip into that gown there. Since we didn’t do an intake physical I think I’d best add that as well.”

Rowan nodded as she hopped off the bed a slight wave of dizziness flooding over her before she shook it off. When Melody opened the door Rowan once more saw Blake hovering and her heart skipped once more.

“Melody,” she called softly, and the doctor stopped turning to regard her, “can he come in?”

Melody smiled softly and gave a nod indicating to Blake beyond the doorway and slipped out as he came in. instantly he was across the room, his hand going to the back of her neck under her hair his thumb circling soothingly over her skin.

“Everything alright?” he frowned a little and she smiled nodding to him.

She didn’t know why she’d asked Melody to let him in, they’d already discussed him being in the room and she’d been adamant she didn’t want him. But this had been the longest they’d been separated and even though it was only a door between them, it had seemed too much.

“Sorry,” she whispered out her voice a little croaky and he smiled warmly at her.

“Nonsense,” he whispered as he pressed his lips gently to hers and her blood soared at the feel of him.

Before she realised what had happened she deepened the kiss, her lips parting and her tongue seeking as she twisted her hands into the material of his tshirt pulling him down to her. He gladly went where she directed giving her the kiss she so obviously needed rumbling happily that she had initiated to contact.

When he finally pulled back they were both panting slightly, and her eyes were blown wide with desire. He could feel his body reacting to hers and he swallowed thickly as he moved his hands to her shoulders rubbing them soothingly.

“I think we shouldn’t do that again, otherwise we might give the doctor a show when she gets back.”

His words pulled a startled laugh from her throat and he preened at the noise as she nodded stepping back out of his touch. He ached with the need to pull her against him again, to feel the softness of her skin under his fingers but he bit down on the urge.

“You might want to step back across the room then, I have to get changed,” his cock twitched at her words but he nodded.

He knew he shouldn’t watch her, but he couldn’t tare his eyes from her, so he moved to lean against the wall his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her strip out of her clothes. He could feel his cock straining against the material of his pants and her eyes dropping to regard to tent he was pitching wasn’t helping. The minx even slowed stripping her clothes from her skin as she regarded him, and he realised she was enjoying the power she had over him. He’d known from the moment he’d first touched her, in fact from the first time she had moaned to him, that she owned his every move completely but in that moment, she was starting to realise the power she held over him.

Once she removed all of her clothes she folded them neatly uncaring of her naked state and he knew she was teasing him. When she stepped around the examination table and he could see the curls at the apex of her thighs clearly, he shook from head to foot with the need to grab her. By some miracle he managed to keep hold of himself and she laughed lightly obviously smelling the change in his scent. Mercifully she snagged up the gown and slid it over her body.

“Can you help?” she said as she turned giving him her back as she swept her hair over one shoulder.

Instantly his eyes locked onto her gland, seeing the unmarred skin making him once more wanting to sink his teeth into her flesh. With effort he dropped his eyes from the gland and saw what she meant. The gown tied at the back and he swiftly moved so that he could do up the ties for her. As he did though he could resist trailing his fingers over her spine and down along one of her buttocks. She shivered at the touch and he could smell the spike in her scent. Once again, they were in dangerous territory and he quickly did the last lace up before retreating back around.

Rowan took a moment to steady her breathing before she turned around and regarded the Alpha who was watching her so closely. She could smell how much he wanted to take her and it was a heady thing, making her blood heat and her body swell. She was just thankful that he hadn’t growled, because if he had she knew she would have pulled him free of his pants and demanded he sink into her. Swallowing thickly at that image she climbed back onto the table and they both stared at each other as they waited for the doctor to return.

When Melody stepped into the room she stopped as she took in the both of them, her nostrils flaring slightly, and Rowan felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Of course, the other Omega could smell what had been happening but to Rowan eternal gratefulness she didn’t say anything as she moved to lay a file down on the desk.

“Ok before I go over the results I think we’ll do that physical,” Melody’s eyes flicked to Blake, but he didn’t say anything, and she moved to stand next to Rowan, “I’ll do a quick physical and then we’ll do the pelvic.”

Rowan could hear Blake shifting but she kept her eyes of him as she followed Melody’s soft instructions. Melody pulled down the back of her gown directing her to turn and face away from them both. Rowan held as still as possible as felt Melody’s fingers glide along her neck probing softly around the edges of her mating gland. The room filled with the low grumble from Blake, but Melody ignored it well used to dealing with high strung Alphas. She was quick at her exam and moved to check the scent glands at Rowan’s neck below her ears deftly. Once that was done she checked her blood pressure and a few reflexes. She also had Rowan lie back so that she could look at her hips and ribs. Rowan didn’t know what she was looking for there but simply allowed her doctor to work.

“Ok hun, I want you to slide your bottom to the edge of the bed for me, and put your feet up here,” she patted the metal stirrups she had pulled from the sides of the exam table and Rowan gulped a little as she moved to comply.

Unable to deal with the distress he could smell coming from Rowan Blake moved, crossing the room to stand at the head of the table as he watched Melody settle onto the stool at the other end and pull on a pair of gloves. She moved a table a little closer and unwrapped tools he knew to be a speculum and sterile swabs. He’d never been in with an Omega when they had an exam, but he knew the mechanics of how everything worked. Ignoring the doctor, he turned the attention to the Omega who was looking up at him now frowning a little. Carefully he placed his hands on her shoulders his thumbs working small soothing circles into her skin.

“Sssh, it will be uncomfortable but I’m here.”

Rowan nodded letting his touch sooth her. She knew what was going to happen, she’d had exams before but not for some time and not one since she started the suppressants. She gritted her teeth as she felt Melody’s cold fingers against her opening. After spending so much time with Blake it felt so wrong that she almost vibrated with the need to get away.

“I know Rowan, this might be unpleasant, but I’ll work quick.”

True to her words Melody moved fast, placing the speculum easily and moving to collect the swabs she needed without pretence. Once that was done she carefully did a quick exam with her fingers, being careful not to press to hard knowing that Rowan wasn’t long out of heat and it could possible to sore. When she was done she helped Rowan lower her legs and sit back up.

Rowan was beyond happy once she could press her knees together again her body shivering a little and sensing her unease was only growing Blake moved his hand to the back of her neck once more his grip simply tightening on the gland that was throbbing against her skin. She went boneless instantly a small sigh leaving her lips as she relaxed.  
When Melody sat back down with the file she smiled softly at the two of them, happy to see that Blake seemed aware of how to handle a distressed Alpha. So many of the unmated Alphas didn’t bother learning the simple techniques that helped an Omega and seeing how easily he moved to sooth Rowan settled some of the worry Melody had held since he’d brought Rowan in and explained.

She had no idea why the other woman would hide her status so deeply that no one had known what she was even though she lived amongst them. It wasn’t the first case like it Melody had heard of, and most of them involved violence of some kind so she had ached at the thought of the young woman doing herself harm why trying to survive.

“Ok I just need to ask a few things and then I can go over these with you,” she held the fill up and Rowan nodded as she swallowed thickly, “How long have you been taking the suppressants?”

“About three years,” Blake growled at her response, but Rowan didn’t look at him instead concentrating on Melody in front of her.

“Did you take them at all times?” she shook her head at Melody’s soft question and the doctor nodded, “how many heats?”

Swallowing thickly Rowan could feel the heat in her body shifting but she pushed it down as she though about it, “as many as I could do safely, so maybe three a year.”

“That’s good, you need to let your body cycle as normally as possible, but its still less than would normally happen.”

Blake’s hand on her neck felt like a brand he was so hot a part of her wanting to shrug him off but she knew he was the only thing stopping full blown panic from settling into her bones, so she kept still as she watched Melody scan over the results in her hands. What ever happened she would deal with it, and she had a feeling Blake would help her, but would he want a broken Omega if she’d done herself irreparable damage.

“Well things with the tests look good at least,” Melody smiled, and Rowan felt the air leave her lungs in a relieved breath, “the suppressants haven’t done any damage that can’t be reversed by simply going off them for a while and letting your body regulate itself.”

Rowan didn’t like the sound of that, they were her control after all, but she didn’t say anything as Blake’s fingers bit into her skin as if sensing her protest. She had a feeling he wouldn’t want her taking them anyway, but that was an argument for later.

“What the blood work did tell me is there’s and unusual amount of heat hormone still in your bloodstream,” Rowan frowned at that, but Melody pressed on, “I take it that this is the first heat you’ve shared,” she nodded at the soft question.

“Well since it was your first shared heat, and it seems that your Alpha managed not to claim you as most Alphas would its pushed your body into a strange state.”

Blake frowned at the doctor who smiled soothingly at him.

“Normally a mate claiming is done during a heat, the hormones pushing the bond and helping to solidify it easily. Claimings obviously happen outside of heats as well, but usually the hormone push can send an Omega straight into heat. Since you shared a heat but didn’t claim her, Rowan’s hormones are pushing her to entice you,” the last of her words were directed at Blake and he let them sink in.

He thought he’d been giving his Omega a chance to pick for herself, but it seemed her body had other thoughts about it. He swallowed thickly as he turned his eyes back to Rowan who was resolutely not looking at him.

“Now back to back heats aren’t normal, but not unheard of, especially when the compatibility between an Alpha and Omega are so high. I will give you some supplements to take Rowan that will help your body to handle the strain that it's under and I'd expect you to be eating a lot more than your used to, don't fight your bodies urges when it comes to that, it will tell you what you need. The hormone level won't even out until one of two things happens, either you let him claim you, or you break all contact all together.”

Rowan felt that news rocket through her body and she finally turned to look at Blake. His eyes were guarded his face completely blank as she regarded him, but her attention was pulled back to Melody as she cleared her throat softly.

“Now I must tell you, if you push your body to hard it will push you into another heat Rowan, even if Blake isn’t there. Of course, all of this is your choice, the rules in our compound are progressive, so if you need help for any reason I can do that. I really don’t want you to take any suppressants though, the heat will happen but if you make it a break through heat you might damage your body irreparably. I also have to say that you need to decide if you want some kind of contraceptive. With heats like this it almost always results in conception unless we heavily intervene.”

Silence enveloped them, that last piece of news settling around them heavily. Rowan knew she was in inch away from full blown freak out even Blake’s heavy hand at her neck wasn’t going to force this one away. Melody quickly rose and excused herself saying Rowan could get dressed and she left the two of them to it knowing they had a lot to discuss. The second Melody closed the door behind her Rowan vaulted off the table breaking the contact with Blake roughly and began pacing. Blake watched her for a moment unease settling into his stomach as he did. He wanted to scoop her into his arms where he could carry her back to their nest and sink into her forcing her body to calm, but he had a feeling that wouldn’t help right then.

Suddenly Rowan stopped her eyes turning to him and she looked so tired, “I want to go to sleep,” she said, and he nodded quickly moving to help her dress.

They left the clinic in silence, neither knowing what would be best to say. When they arrived back at the building Blake had taken over Rowan went straight back to the room with her nest without so much as a glance at him. When they were inside he watched as she stripped her clothes off and crawled into their nest, pulling blankets and pillows roughly against her. He ached to crawl in with her but knew she needed some space to think, that his scent wouldn’t help her decide passed what her body was forcing on her. So instead he pressed a kiss to her hair before he left and decided to find his men and work out some of his frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep, what do you want her to decide? I don't know if she would fight this or decide to dive in feet first. I kind of want a HEA without to much drama but for anyone who is reading my other story you know I'm a bit of a drama queen! ah well let me know what you think


End file.
